Blue Moon
by RaiStorm
Summary: Takato knew there was something strange about Ruki, but he could never choke up the guts to confront her about it. Will he overcome his fear? Like they say, ignorance is bliss. Rukato.
1. Something Strange

**Hello people, my name in Rai!**

**This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. :)**

* * *

"Hey Ruki, wait up!" cried a dark blonde haired boy, a mere age of sixteen. The person to whom he was shouting stopped up ahead. She turned to face him and vocalized her discontent.

"Pssh, I'm not waiting long, Goggles, hustle up," Ruki said with playful smirk. The young boy was now panting at her side. They went to the park every Saturday to meet up with the other Tamers.

"It's not my fault you're unnaturally fast,"

"It's not my fault that you're remarkably slow,"

Takato learned to accept the fact that Ruki always wins, but he really didn't mind anyway. Part of if was that she deserved to win, and the other part was that he was hopelessly in love with the headstrong redhead. Everyone but himself was unaware of this.

Now, keep in mind this is a fairly new sentiment for the goggle- headed boy. He and Ruki had been best friends for only a year or two, now. It took them a while after the D-Reaper ordeal to lessen the distance between them. Ruki always seemed distant. Always blocked off and set to the side, whereas Takato was always in the spotlight, the social butterfly. He knew there was something obscure about his friend; he knew she was hiding something.

For example, once maybe twice a week, she would disappear without a trace. Whenever he would show up at her house, her mother or grandmother would tell him that she's probably taking a walk. Ruki wouldn't answer her cell phone, nor would she ever give him any indication that she left at all. As if this wasn't strange enough, she would give him indirect and unsatisfying answers when he questioned her the next day, saying, "Oh, I was just out and about," or "I just like to be by myself sometimes," These satisfied the young boy for a while, but now her excuses were redundant and non- believable.

"Hey, Goggles! Wake up!" a sharp voice snapped Takato out of his stupor, "I said, we're almost to the park," Takato grunted in reply. Ruki never changed, either. He laughed to himself. She was incredibly competitive, had a sharp tongue, and was never afraid of anything. He admired her for that, her boldness.

There was something else that bothered him about Ruki. She never let him, or anyone else for that matter, to touch her. Whenever he tried to tap her on the shoulder, or give a friendly hug, she would jerk away from his touch as if he burned her. Takato never questioned about this, but he thought it had something to do with her father. All he knew was that he left the family when Ruki was younger.

Between her strange disappearances and fear of physical contact, Takato was sure something wasn't right with the girl. However, he'd never choke up the guts to confront her about it.

"You're awfully quiet today," Ruki stated, as they unconsciencly walked to the unofficial meeting place of the Tamers, Guilmon's old shed.

"Hehe. I forgot that I'm usually the chatterbox," he replied, realizing how quiet the short trip must've been.

"Something's on your mind," she said simply. Takato knew she wouldn't press the issue, she would be there if he wanted to talk about it, but she wouldn't force him. Takato just sighed. She might get angry if he voiced his thoughts. Ruki had been occupying his mind for a long time, even before he'd fallen for her; she was a puzzle that constantly reset itself every time he got close to solving it. Frustrating.

Behind Ruki's tough exterior, she had a caring side, even though it was deeply hidden. She'd only show it to him once in a blue moon, whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on (but not literally, no touching), she 'd be there. But not to pity him, which he appreciated, simply to help him stand up again. He felt it was an uneven friendship because she never let anything out into the open, but both of them knew they would always be there for one another. It was an unspoken agreement of sorts.

Now at Guilmon's shed, Ruki and Takato found all of their friend's engaged in a plethora of activities. Juri was observing some daffodils in the garden just outside. Jen was scolding Shiuchon for something, Kenta and Hirokazu were playing cards, and Ryo was texting on his cell phone. This is what they'd do, come and hangout in the park together. It was sort a tradition. Ruki and Takato merged with their friends and let the time roll by.

* * *

"Ha! Did you see Kenta get that jellybean stuck in his nose," Takato chuckled on their way home, "Priceless." Ruki just smirked.

"Served him right for throwing them at Juri,"

They relived the whole two and a half hours of "strict Tamer business" when they arrived at Takato's family bakery.

"Night, Goggles," Ruki waved goodbye, avoiding a hug of any kind, and walked off.

"Night, Ruki," he replied with an innocent smile. _I'm gonna follow her tonight. I just know she's gonna try and disappear. Time to find out what you're hiding my friend…_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you like it so far! :)**


	2. What are you?

**Here is chapter two of Blue Moon. Sorry if it's a little confusing right now, but I think most of your questions will be answered in these next few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen over Shinjuku. A cool, ominous breeze blew clouds over the full moon as a shadowy figure moved swiftly across the blue-washed ground, and even the crickets were strangely silent. It was getting colder as fall was arriving, and the trees that laced the streets seemed to be dying in beauty, leaves changing to blood red, or dark brown. The shadowy figure passed under a streetlamp, illuminating her face for a fraction of a second. Ruki Makino's eyes were emotionless but determined as she hurried to the outskirts of town, muscles tense with foreboding.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed. Takato Matsuki was traveling at a distance from the strange teen, but not far enough to lose visual. He was not as stealthy as Ruki, but the latter seemed too preoccupied to notice him. Takato himself was nervous; Ruki was definitely not up to anything good. Business conducted at night was never good.

They soon arrived at the edge of Shinjuku after about forty-five minutes of strained silence. The woods started here. Now, these woods were not the sparse trees clumped together at the park, these were the real deal. There were wild animals and no civilization for miles after this point. Takato thought about turning back, but decided against it.

_But curiosity killed the cat…_

Ruki stopped right before the undergrowth began and glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was alone. Then, she sniffed the air as if she would be able to smell an intruder. However, the wind was in Takato's favor, not that it would matter. People can't smell other people like that, from afar...right? Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she dashed off through the trees and into darkness. Fearful of losing her, Takato ran off behind her.

Ruki loved being alone. She didn't mind company, namely Takato's, but she was forced to be by herself most of the time. It wasn't that she was anti-social; there was a good reason for it. However, nobody knew the reason, except for her mother and grandmother. No, everyone believed it was just her nature.

Ruki's hair ruffled her face as the wind raced past her. She loved to run, too. She loved the freedom of it, and the rush of adrenaline cleared her head. There were no boundaries out in the woods, no limitations that bar her from being herself, her true self. Demons plague her mind in public, around people, laughing evilly and forcing dark thoughts into her consciences. The smell of humans do that to her, create demons that make her want to do terrible things. Not just there smell, no, it was the smell of their _blood_.

Lost in thought, she sped up to an inhuman speed and leapt to a tree and scaled to the top supernaturally fast. It was as if she could fly. She sniffed the cool air and caught the scent of a deer, her prey. Eyes narrowing with effort, she scoped out a large buck in a good-sized clearing about fifty yards ahead. Its antlers seemed to glow in the moonlight. In a flash of remorse, she hesitated. Ruki abhorred killing. Sure she destroyed digimon in the past, but that was before she learned they weren't just data, they were alive too. But hunger overpowered the desire to keep her hands blood-free. It was over in the blink of an eye. A feral demeanor came over the young girl as she ferociously drank her fill of warm blood. The buck couldn't even register it was under attack before the life was plucked from its veins.

A certain goggle-headed boy watched from the edge of the clearing. He'd just seen his best friend use unnatural strength and speed to hunt down a full-grown deer with her bare hands! And then proceed to EAT IT! What the hell! There are no words to describe the utter shock and fear Takato was feeling. He couldn't even make a complete thought. Stepping backward in an attempt to get away, he tripped over a root, landing with a loud thud. Tears stained his cheeks in confusion and fear as Ruki's eyes shot up and met Takato's!

_The world stood still._

Ruki's eyes shone a golden color, not her usual purple. Her mouth was open slightly, ivory fangs dripped with the animal's blood and she was breathing hard. Still locked in her feral daze, she growled, low and ominously. That smell! It was _overwhelming_.

Takato was beside himself, it's not like he could run from her! This was not Ruki, it couldn't be. He refused to believe that his best friend, the person he was in love with, was… _a vampire_.

* * *

**Oooooh....shocker! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned!**


End file.
